parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luan Loud
Luan Loud (born 01 April 2005) is one of character in The Loud House Role In Sonic's Adventures of Power Rangers Jungle Fury For over 10,000 years, a spirit of pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhua - The Order of the Claw - a secretive Kung Fu clan. The Pai Zhua select their ten top members, Sonic, Tails, Gordon, Po, Lincoln, Lynn, Wander, Blik, Spongebob, & Luna to become the new guardians of Dai Shi, but Blik's arrogance and bullying nature led to him being excluded, and instead Luan is chosen to take his place. During the initiation ceremony Jarrod returns and attacks Master Mao, inadvertently breaking the vessel containing Dai Shi's essence as he does so. The freed Dai Shi kills Master Mao and takes over Mao's body who then escapes. The ten heroes are sent to the city of Ocean Bluff to find their new master, and find him to be a man named RJ - chef and owner of "Jungle Karma Pizza". After testing them, RJ grants them the powers and abilities of Jungle Power Rangers, making them Earth's only hope to stop Dai Shi - who along with his Lieutenant Camille, other henchmen, and army of undead Rinshi warriors is attempting to take over the world and allow animals to rule over humans. Initially RJ acts only as Sensei and trainer to the Power Rangers, but as the series progresses he joins their ranks as the Wolf Ranger. During this time they are also joined by Dominic who studied with RJ, and Fran - originally a customer then employee of Karma Pizza, Dominic joins as the Rhino Power Ranger, and Fran is enlisted to watch the monitors and advise of Rinshi attacks while RJ is with the other Power Rangers. Eventually, Camille is targeted by henchmen Scorch and Snapper who are jealous of her popularity with Dai Shi - although in reality it is Jarrod's own human spirit fighting against the Dai Shi she is attracted to. As a result, she turns against both them and Dai Shi enabling Jarrod to throw off its spirit control and the two join the Power Rangers who use their animal spirits to finally defeat Dai Shi and its forces. Luan loud played D.W. in Mailbox (Arthur) She played Draculaura in Multiverse High Luan Loud played Sam Puckett in Luan & Lynn Luan Loud played Young Rosy in Nickto (1995) Luan Loud played Alicia in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go!: Luan Loud played Wendy Darling in Lincoln Pan: Luan Loud Played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of OZ (Davidchannel Version) and Journey Back to OZ (Davidchannel Version) Luan Loud played Tulip in Trains (Storks) Gallery Luan.png Luan Loud.png Luan-about-web.jpg The Loud House Undie Pressure 11 Luan.png AngryLuanSweetSpot.jpg The Loud House Changing 39 Luan.png Tumblr o73svuPaJD1s1yyu8o1 1280.png Luan Loud Swimsuit.jpg James x Luan.jpg Luan's Cheering Up.png Luan's Animal Counterparts Luan as a Spotted Hyena.png|Luan as a hyena Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Comedic Characters Category:Jokesters Category:Pranksters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroines Category:Frank and Luan Loud Category:Yellow Characters Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Luan Loud vs The Joker Category:Skinny Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Kids Category:Comedians Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Tomboys Category:2016 Introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Character Informations Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Davidchannel Category:Buttmonkeys